Aang
Aang (あんぐ'' An-gu'') is the last of the Air Nomads and the current Avatar of Arceus, the manifestation of the world in human form, based on the character of the same name from the Nickolodeon animated series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar:_The_Last_Airbender Avatar: The Last Airbender]. The Pokemon: Iron and Copper canon apparently takes place after the end of the Avatar canon, and presumably his defeat of Fire Lord Ozai. However, as the events of Pokemon: Iron and Copper '' take place in the Pokemon universe, Aang's history is markedly different in the Iron/Copper storyline. Some of Aang's history and personality aspects are similar to those of the original Aang, including his goofiness and fun-loving childishness, and his "Bending" abilities. Other aspects, however, have been changed significantly for the purpose of the story, particularly his character history. Nevertheless, for the most part his character is very similar to that of the original Aang, save for the fact that he, like his new friend Ash Ketchum, is an aspiring Pokemon Trainer in the Iron/Copper canon. He is voiced by Zach Tyler Eisen, the same voice actor who portrayed him in the original ''Avatar series. In Pokémon: Iron and Copper Aang's history is not explored much in Iron/Copper, but it is presumed that it is similar to that of the original Avatar ''series. He is first mentioned by his friend Lapis Lazuli at the very beginning of [[IC001|''All Roads Lead to Kroel]]; when she was woken up by Andy, she sleepily replied, "Good afternoon, Sokka. How's Aang and Katara, have they made peace with the Fire Nation yet?" Aang made his first in-person appearance later in the episode in Professor Parcel's laboratory, trying to retrieve his headband from a mischievous Volarimp. It is presumed that Andy and Aang knew each other for some time, as Andy mentions shortly before his Frimbella, Zach, retrieves Aang's headband for him. With his headband back in place, Aang was free to choose his Starter for his second Pokemon journey, but of the eleven candidates (Pi's Hiponea is missing), the only one who suited him was Appa, a male Dragorsy. Aang designated him as his Starter, but no sooner had he done this when a group of Pokemon hunters appeared and promptly captured him and all the Pokemon. Aang later escaped from the truck that the Hunters were using and reunited with the others, who were coming to help. He and Lapis then returned to the building the hunters had set up temporary residence along with the others, and while Pi successfully freed all the Pokemon, Aang and Andy battled Pokemon Hunter Alex and two of his Pokemon, Taurymanox and Gorgenom. The battle was interrupted when Pi, possessed by Leviathide, ruptured the water system allowing them to escape. Aang kept both Dragorsy and Volarimp as his starters after their return. In the following episode, [[IC002|''Primigon Panic!]], Aang finally met Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon Trainer from Kanto. Upon learning that Alex had stolen a bunch of Pokemon fossils, Aang and his friends set out to retrieve them, encountering a wild Fhuriegle in the process. When it kidnapped Ash's Pikachu, Aang sent his Volarimp after him. Meanwhile, they were discovered by Alex and captured soon after, and were then forced to watch his ressurecting a Primigon, which broke out and lay waste to Argent City. After reuniting with the rest of his Gaang, Aang and friends travelled to Argent City where, after a fierce battle with the Ancestor Pokemon, they successfully defeated it. Aang's role became relatively minor for the next several episodes, which were dedicated to Andy's quest for his talisman. However, he did have a major role in [[IC005|''Spellshocked!]], where he, at the request of Cleo, had to rescue the stolen Idol of Ranima. In the meantime, he also had to settle a dispute between Volarimp and the replacement Scalite which was itself stolen. Together with Ash and his old friend Timmy Turner, Aang tracked down the bandits - who turned out to be NegaChin and his cronies, whom they easily defeated. Aang caught the Scalite shortly after this battle. In ''To Ember is Human'', Aang and his friends helped nurse to health an injured Satany, who soon fell in love with Appa. When its depressed mood continued, Aang and Ash followed it into the woods, where they were attacked by a stranded Salamence. Aang battled the Salamence along with Ash, defeating it and returning Satany's confidence in the process. Personality-wise, Aang is very childish and playful, but also possesses a deep respect of life and freedom. His personality quirks, such as his vegetarianism and fondness for exotic Pokemon, may seem strange to some, but nevertheless he has a wide network of friends, extending beyond the original Gaang to include Danny Fenton/Phantom and other Nicktoons, as well as Ash, Brock, Andy Tempest, Lapis Lazuli, Jake, Simon, and Violet. He has also made numerous enemies, however, the most siginficant of which include Team Plasma and Pokemon Hunter Alex and his black market trade unit. His first Gym Battle is scheduled to take place in [[IC014|''Antidote? Anti-Don't!]] He is also planned to appear in a three-part episode string along with Lapis: [[IC015|''Nobility's True Combageon]], ''Put It On My Bill, Please'', and ''She Sells Sea Spells''. As an Avatar Aang is the Avatar of Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon. Because of this, he is technically capable of learning every known Pokemon move, although since he learned the four classical elements in his first journey he has been limited to Flying, Water, Ground, Rock, and Fire-type moves. Powers and Abilities The following is a list of Aang's powers and abilities as of the current episode: *Advanced aerokinesis (IC001 and original Avatar canon) *Advanced hydrokinesis (IC001 and original Avatar canon) *Advanced geokinesis (IC001 and original Avatar canon) *Advanced pyrokinesis (IC001 and original Avatar canon) *Superhuman speed and agility (IC001 and original Avatar canon) *Limited flight with Airbending Staff (IC002 and original Avatar canon) *Telepathy Weapons Airbending Staff Though not techically considered a weapon, Aang's glider staff is one of his primary tools in both the original Avatar series and the Iron/Copper canon. With it he is capable of controlling the air around him in a similar manner to Andy's Avatar powers, though to a less lethal extent. The staff also stores a double set of glider wings, which he can use to glide for long distances, and compartments for his Pokeballs. When summoning a Pokemon, Aang often releases the Pokeball by opening its respective compartment and whirling the staff to give it the proper momentum for opening. Pokemon The following is a list of Aang's Pokemon as of the current episode: Trivia *Aang's appearance in Iron/Copper is drastically different from that of the original Avatar series. The closest outfit from the latter would probably be his Fire Nation outfit in the first half of the third season, as it is the only one in which he is depicted with hair. **The creator of the Iron/Copper series, Andrew Tempest, mentioned that he gave Aang hair in his Pokemon Trainer outfit because he liked Aang better with hair than his completely bald appearance throughout the rest of the Avatar series. *His Japanese name means "Planning Tool," referring to his being the Avatar of Arceus who created the universe. It may also mean "Draft Tool," referring to his Airbending abilities. External Links *Aang on Avatarwiki *Aang on nick.com *Arceus on Bulbapedia Category:Content Category:Character